When I See You Smile
by FleursLove
Summary: REPUBLISH! Semua berawal dari sebuah senyuman. Pairing : KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Judul : When I See You Smile**

**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast :**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Support cast : Kim Min Seok as Xiumin**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Family, Romance, SongFict**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : FF ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya. FF ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu When I See You Smile - Bad English. SO, NO BASHING! DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS TANPA SEIJIN SAYA!**

**NB : Ini pernah di publish di berbagai FP dan di notes pribadi saya.. jika menemuan cerita yang sama dengan nama author yang berbeda itu saya.. PS : Pyo Han Byul**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_And The Story Begin~_**

**Sometimes I wonder **

**How I'd ever make it through**

**Through this world without having you **

**just wouldn't have a clue**

** 'Cause sometimes it seems like**

**This world's closing in on me**

**And there's no way of breaking free **

**And then I see you reach for me**

**SEOUL, 04 November 2012**

Masih terekam dengan jelas di dalam ingatanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja _manis yang saat ini sedang tertidur di pundakku. Sudah hampir duatahun semenjak _namja _manis ini masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Saat dimana aku terpuruk dalam kesendirianku. Saat aku menganggap kalau Tuhan dan dunia ini begitu tidak adil pada diriku. Dirinya hadir membawa sebuah kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan dari siapapun, termasuk dari kedua orang tuaku. Ya, dulu aku pernah membenci kedua orang tuaku, karena mereka tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku. Aku merasa kalau aku hanya sebuah "boneka" yang bisa dengan seenaknya di kendalikan mereka. Apa mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau aku pun menginginkan sebuah kebebasan. Aku pun ingin bisa seperti anak-anak lainnya yang bisa tertawa bahagia tanpa perlu di bebani oleh permasalahan bisnis ataupun semacamnya. Mungkin terdengar sedikit egois mengingat usiaku yang saat itu hampir menginjak 21 tahun. Tapi, aku pun ingin merasakan hidup seperti manusia normal lainnya, yang bisa berpergian dengan teman-teman mereka, menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya bersama dengan teman-teman. Jika kalian berpikir kalau aku menyukai semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh orang tuaku kalian salah besar. Aku rela menukarkan apapun agar aku bisa hidup normal, tertawa dan bahagia seperti orang lainnya. Tapi semua itu berubah berkat _namja _manis ini, Huang Zi Tao. Dia mampu mengubah seluruh kehidupanku. Dengan senyumannya, dengan tawannya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, mampu membuatku merasakan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Eumm.. Aku menyayangimu, _gege_."

Aku menolehkan wajahku begitu mendengar suara Tao. Apa dia sudah bangun? Namun ternyata dugaanku salah, matanya masih setia terpejam, namun aku masih bisa melihat senyuman di wajah manisnya.

"Hanya mengigau ternyata." Aku pun tersenyum simpul dan mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya. Pikiranku melayang saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku masih mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai sekarang.

-oOo-

**SEOUL, 02 NOVEMBER 2010**

Saat ini aku tengah duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di taman dekat dengan perusahaan milik _appa-_ku. Pohon besar ini sudah menjadi tempat favoriteku jika tengah melarikan diri dari semua masalah dan kepenatan yang terus menerus menimpaku. Aku tidak pernah meminta agar diriku terlahir dalam keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin terlahir di sebuah keluarga sederhana dan harmonis, di bandingkan dengan terlahir di keluarga berkecukupan tetapi kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang, orangtua yang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di bandingkan dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun bertanya tentang apa yang menjadi keinginanku. Mereka selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka. Mereka sangat egois menurutku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku "sedikit" membenci mereka. Tapi benarkah sedikit? Aku rasa aku benar-benar membenci mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku "manusia", mereka memperlakukan lebih seperti sebuah "boneka bisnis" untuk mereka. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak menentang saja keinginan mereka? Aku sudah mencoba segala cara, mulai dari kabur dari rumah, bertengkar hebat dengan orangtuaku, bahkan aku hampir membuat nyawaku sendiri melayang. Tapi sayangnya itu semua tidak membuat mereka perduli sedikit pun pada perasaanku. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah aku bukan anak kandung mereka? Sehingga mereka dengan sesuka hati mereka mengatur seluruh kehidupanku? Hey, aku sudah hampir menginjak usia 21 tahun saat ini. Aku pun bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untukku dan mana yang tidak. Mengapa Tuhan? Mengapa Engkau dan dunia ini begitu tidak adil padaku? Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti yang di rasakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Jika aku mempunyai pilihan untuk menukarkan seluruh kekayaan yang aku miliki dengan sebuah kebebasan dan juga kebahagiaan, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melepaskannya.

"ARRRGHHHH! MENGAPA TUHAN?! MENGAPA ENGKAU BEGITU TIDAK ADIL PADA DIRIKU? MENGAPA DUNIA INI JUGA BEGITU TIDAK ADIL PADA DIRIKU?! AKU SEAKAN "TERPENJARA" DALAM DUNIA INI. AKU INGIN MERASAKAN KEBEBASAN TUHAN! AKU LELAH TUHAN! AKU LELAH JIKA HARUS SEPERTI INI TERUS! MENGAPA ENGKAU TIDAK MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU SAAT INI JUGA TUHAN?! MENGAPA ENGKAU MEMBIARKAN KU TETAP HIDUP?! JAWAB AKU TUHAN! JAWAB AKU!

Aku berteriak, putus asa. Aku mungkin sudah gila karena berteriak dan bertanya pada Tuhan. Tapi inilah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sesak, putus asa, rasanya bagaikan hidup dalam "kegelapan", dan terlebih lagi aku lelah. Aku lelah, aku bukanlah sebuah "boneka" yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan bisa di atur sesuka hati. Aku juga memiliki hati, aku mempunyai perasaan. Tanpa sadar airmata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Jika kalian berpikir aku adalah seorang _namja _lemah, aku tidak perduli. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis. Ya, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresiku sedikit pun, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum dengan tulus, cara untuk tertawa dengan lepas, aku lupa dengan itu semua. Kedua orang tuaku dan orang-orang di sekitarkulah yang telah membuatku seperti ini, tidak mempunyai hati dan perasaan. Tapi kali aku menyerah, aku menyerah pada kekejaman dunia ini, aku menyerah akan ketidakadilan dunia ini. Aku menyerah, aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Aku memeluk kedua lututku, menenggelamkan wajahku. Rasanya mataku ingin terpejam, dan aku berharap kalau aku tidak akan pernah membuka mata kembali. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku..

"Hey.. Mengapa kau tadi berteriak pada Tuhan? Mengapa kau menyalahkan dunia ini dan juga Tuhan? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirimu hingga kau menyalahkan Tuhan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipiku. Lalu aku melihatnya, seorang _namja_ dengan menggunakan kemeja putih serta celana panjang berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, mata dark choconya yang terlihat sangat teduh dan seperti panda karena lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat halus, bagaikan seorang malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi. Aku terpaku melihat wajah manis yang melebihi seorang _yeoja_ sekalipun. Bukan.. Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik serta _namja-namja _manis sebelumnya, hanya saja.._ Namja _ini berbeda, entah mengapa aku merasa kalau dia berbeda.

"Hey.. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" _Namja _ itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, karenanya aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Wu Yi Fan? Dia sama saja dengan _namja_ manis lainnya." batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir semua fikiran yang saat ini di penuhi oleh _namja _yang tengah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatapku bingung.

"A-Ah.._ Ne.. Gwenchana."_

"Kalau begitu apa kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku duduk? Tega sekali membiarkanku berdiri seperti ini."_Namja _manis bermata seperti panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis..

"A..Ah.. Silahkan duduk kalau kau mau. Lagipula ini tempat umum, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu duduk dimana pun yang kau mau."

"Gomawo." _Namja _itu duduk di sampingku, tampak ia meluruskan kedua kakinya lalu menatap ke arah langit. Aku hanya mampu terpaku melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tadi aku tanpa sengaja mendengarmu berteriak dan menyalahkan dunia ini serta Tuhan. Kenapa kau sampai menyalahkan Tuhan seperti itu? Apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi sangat berat?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Entah mengapa, rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti hatiku. Mengapa aku menyalahkan Tuhan? Apa masalah yang aku hadapi seberat itu? Entah mengapa kini aku menjadi ragu.

"Ya.. Masalahku sangat berat. Bahkan mungkin bila kau yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku." Kini aku menatap langit yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat cerah bagiku.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan masalah yang tidak bisa di selesaikan oleh umat-Nya. Seberat apapun masalahmu, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya suatu saat nanti. Tergantung kau, ingin menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, atau malah menyerah dan menyalahkan Tuhan sepanjang hidupmu."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar jawabannya. Perasaan sesak kembali menyelimuti hatiku. Aku terpaku, entah mengapa aku merasa lidahku terasa sangat kelu saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada yang namanya kelahiran, dan ada juga kematian. Ada pertemuan, juga ada perpisahan. Ada airmata dan juga ada senyuman. Ada kesedihan, juga ada kebahagiaan. Itu semua tergantung bagaimana kita menjalani kehidupan kita. Jika kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini, maka itulah yang akan terjadi padamu. Tapi jika kau mensyukuri serta berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang berbahagia di dunia ini, maka aku yakin kau akan bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu dengan baik."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah _namja _manis itu, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tersentuh dengan semua ucapannya. Sosoknya terlihat semakin bersinar di mataku. _Namja _manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang menurutku sangat lembut. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat damai. Ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis menurutku. Tanpa aku sadari, kini aku pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau terlihat lebih tampan bila tersenyum seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan baik."

"Aku serius, kau terlihat sangat tampan bila tersenyum seperti tadi. Kau tahu? Bila kita menjalani sesuatu dengan wajah tersenyum, maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan lebih baik. Ya, walaupun kadang di balik senyuman itu tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Apakah ia juga memliki masalah yang lebih berat dariku?

"Tapi, percayalah. Kalau kau menjalaninya dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatimu. Maka semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan." Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatapku.

"A-ah.. Akan aku pertimbangkan." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun sepertinya gagal, karena aku melihatnya terkekeh geli melihatku.

"Kau benar-benar lucu." Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit lebih damai karena tawanya.

"Hey, kau menertawakanku?" Aku memukul pelan pundaknya dan tanpa aku sadari, aku dapat tertawa dengan bebas.

"_Aniyo.._ Kau merasa aku menertawakanmu?" Ia kembali tertawa. Melihat wajah polosnya serta tawanya, membawa kesan tersendiri dalam hatiku.

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain aku dan kau yang berada di tempat ini?" Aku mempoutkan bibirku, kesal. Hey, aku sejak kapan aku bisa seperti ini? Ini benar-benar ajaib.

"Ah, kau lucu _ge_ jika seperti itu. Lihat? Kau bisa tertawa kan? Apa perasaanmu sudah terasa lebih ringan?" Ia tersenyum dengan manis dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang sangat teduh -menurutku-.

"Ah, kau benar juga. _Gomawo._ Aku sudah lama tidak tertawa dan tersenyum dengan lepas seperti ini." Aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum. Ya, aku mampu tersenyum karena seorang _namja _asing yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

"_Ne.. Cheonma_.." Ia kembali tersenyum. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa ia bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu. Apakah ia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dalam hidupnya hingga ia mampu tersenyum seperti itu?

"Hey, kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Apa kau tidak mempunyai masalah dalam hidupmu?" Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan hal itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran.

Tampak ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Aku mampu melihat ia menautkan kedua alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Karena aku percaya, tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Dan yang seperti aku bilang, jika kita tersenyum, maka semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan."

Aku kembali terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Terdengar sedikit munafik bagiku, tapi entah kenapa. Aku merasa bahwa ucapannya ada benarnya juga. Apa aku harus mencoba sarannya? Terdengar gila, namun patut dicoba bukan?

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali." Ia bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menepuk-nepuk celanannya, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel.

"Aku pulang dulu _ne_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan menghangatkan untukku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam terpaku melihat senyumannya.

"_Annyeong.._" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan..

**GREP**

Tanpa sadar aku sudah bangkit berdiri dan memegang lengannya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya tersentak kaget karena ulahku.

"Kenapa?" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja." Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan mengusap tengkukku. Rasanya aku benar-benar aneh saat ini.

"Huang Zi Tao. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Kau boleh memanggilku Tao jika kau mau." Ia tersenyum dengan manis.

Aku tersentak kaget karena ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui maksudku?

"A-aku Wu Yi Fan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao-ah." Aku mengulurkan tanganku bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Ia kemudian menyambut uluran tanganku dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Ne.. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Wu Fan-ge.."

"Panggil dengan Kris saja. Aku lebih terbiasa jika dipanggil Kris." Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa canggung bila ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku lebih merasa nyaman bila orang memanggilku "Kris".

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris-ge." Ia menanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _ne_." Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit kecewa ketika ia melepaskan tanganku.

"_N-ne.. _Hati-hati." Aku menanggukkan kepalaku.

Ia tersenyum lalu segera membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatku. Ah, aku lupa sesuatu. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali?

"TAO-AH.. APAKAH NANTI KITA BISA BERTEMU KEMBALI?" tanpa sadar aku sudah berteriak dan dapat aku lihat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"TENTU SAJA _GE._ KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI BESOK DI TEMPAT INI." Ia menjawab pertanyaanku dan tertawa.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak tidak normal. Aku memegangi dadaku, rasanya sungguh aneh. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Dapat aku lihat ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku dapat tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum.

"_Gomawo _Tao-ah. Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat."

-oOo-

**Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in**

**I wanna quit the fight **

**And then I see you, baby**

**And everything's all right,**

** Everything's all right**

**SEOUL, 12 DESEMBER 2010**

**BRAK**

**PRANG**

**PRANG**

Entah sudah berapa banyak barang yang aku pecahkan dan aku banting saat ini. Aku tidak perduli. Sudah cukup. Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Mereka bukan orangtuaku. Mereka bukan lagi orangtuaku. Mereka lebih mirip dengan ah.. entahlah. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Apa mereka belum cukup membuatku terkekang seperti ini? Sekarang aku harus menerima perjodohan itu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengenal atau bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya. Apa ini? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hidup seperti ini?

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

"Tuan muda.. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Aku mampu mendengar suara pelayan di luar kamarku. Tentu saja aku tidak berminat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

"Tuan muda.. Keluarlah. Jangan seperti ini. Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Nyonya besar dan Tuan besar. Mereka pasti akan mendengarkan Anda Tuan Muda." Aku dapat mendengar suara yeoja yang telah mengasuhku selama kedua orangtuaku sibuk berkerja.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan keluar. Aku muak. AKU MUAK NYONYA KIM! MEREKA BERDUA BUKAN ORANGTUAKU! BUKAN!" Aku berteriak, kecewa, marah, putus asa. Aku menjambak rambutku. Sakit, aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku menyerah, kali ini aku benar-benar menyerah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kamarku yang semula rapi, kini benar-benar hancur berantakan. Perlahan aku duduk dan menekuk kedua lututku. Menenggelamkan wajahku. Aku menangis. Menangis karena merasa dunia benar-benar tidak adil padaku.

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

"Ge.. Apa kau masih di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya." Aku mampu mendengar suara itu. Suara namja manis yang beberapa minggu ini telah menemaniku. Mengisi kekosongan jiwaku. Orang yang aku cintai, namun aku tak mampu menyatakannya. Aku takut, ia menanggapku tidak normal dan menjauhiku jika ia tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai mengangkat wajahku dan menatap nanar pintu kamarku.

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

"Gege.. Kris gege.. Buka pintunya ge." Kembali aku mendengar suara merdunya, yang membuat suasana hatiku terasa begitu damai. Dengan perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar. Tanganku terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu kamarku.

**CEKLEK**

Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dan setelah benar-benar terbuka, dapat ku lihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang sangat manis. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah manisnya. Apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Bolehkah aku berharap kalau ia juga mencintaiku?

"Astaga gege. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan barang-barang di kamarmu? Kau tidak apa-apakan ge? Astaga.. Tanganmu terluka ge. Apakah ini sakit?" Ia memegang tanganku yang terluka akibat memukul kaca di kamarku. Ia meniupi lukaku. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Gege.. Ini harus segera di—"

**GREP**

Dengan segera aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dapat aku rasakan ia sedikit tersentak kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Aku takut kehilangannya.

"Ge-Gege.. Kau kenapa?"

"Tolong biarkan seperti ini sebentar Tao-ah. Aku.. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Aku mempererat pelukanku. Perlahan, aku dapat merasakan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Tenang saja ge. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia mengusap punggungku pelan. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Namun hatiku percaya, jika ia sedang tersenyum dengan manis, seperti yang sering ia lakukan bila menghiburku.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao." batinku.

-oOo-

**Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do**

**What a touch of your hand can do**

**It's like nothing that I ever knew**

**And when the rain is falling**

**I don't feel it**

**'Cause you're here with me now**

**And one look at you baby**

**Is all I'll ever need... Is all I'll ever need..**

**SEOUL, 02 May 2011**

Saat ini aku tengah menunggu namja manis yang sudah menemani diriku selama kurang lebih 6 bulan ini. Hari aku bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa ragu, karena mengingat kami ini sama-sama _namja_. Aku takut ia memandangku aneh, lalu menolak serta menjauhi diriku begitu saja. Tapi entah mengapa, ada rasa percaya bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Berkali-kali aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di lenganku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Tao-ah.. Cepatlah datang.." Aku menggumamkan namanya berulang kali. Dapat aku lihat orang-orang mulai melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arahku. Ya, tentu saja. Sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, mengitari pohon tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Dan berulang kali pula aku melirik jam tangan yang mungkin bila ia bisa berbicara, maka ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sudah bosan di tatap seperti itu.

"Tao. Datanglah. Jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini." Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku ke sekitar, berharap sosok _namja_ manis yang sedari tadi aku tunggu akan muncul dari kejauhan. Tapi sepertinya hingga detik ini, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang ke tempat ini.

"Apa ia lupa? Ah, kau bodoh Wu Yi Fan. Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya dari tadi?!" Aku mengumpat kesal, menyadari kebodohanku. Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku, mencari nama orang yang aku cintai. Setelah dapat, tanpa menunggu lama aku segera menempelkannya ke telingaku.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang—PIP"_

Ponselnya tidak aktif? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa firasatku berkata telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya? Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Katakan padaku, bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya saat ini.

"Dia pasti datang. Ya. Dia pasti datang." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar ini, pohon besar yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertamaku dengan sosok "malaikat" yang telah mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Ah, aku merasa lelah. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar. Semoga saja, saat aku terbangun nanti, ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Ya, semoga saja. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada batang pohon, berusaha untuk menyamankan posisiku. Dan akhirnya, aku pun terlarut dalam mimpi.

-oOo-

"_..Ge.. Gee.. _Bangun _ge.._ Sampai kapan kau ingin tidur di tempat ini?"

Siapa itu? Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku?

"_Ge._. Ya! Kris _gege.._ Bangun!"

Ah, rasanya aku mengenal suara seruan ini.

"Bangun atau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya!"

**DEG!**

Dengan segera aku membuka paksa kedua mataku yang tengah terpejam. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?!" Aku berseru, panik. Tentu saja. Ia mengancamku, mengatakan tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga ge. Dasar naga pemalas." Dapat ku lihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal, _eoh? _

**GREP**

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku segera memeluk tubuhnya. Ya, orang yang telah aku nanti sedari tadi.

"K-kau kenapa ge?"

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau baru datang? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku? Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau membuatku cemas kalau kau ingin tahu." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Ia tidak membalas pelukanku, mungkin ia masih terkejut dengan tindakanku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dapat aku rasakan tangannya mulai membalas pelukanku.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir ge. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Maaf jika aku tidak memberikan kabar padamu. Aku lupa jika ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Maaf." Aku menangkap nada penyesalan yang sangat dalam dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah memberikannya berbagai macam pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi.

"_Ne.. Gwenchana _Tao. Maaf jika aku memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Aku hanya.."

"Hanya terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku tahu itu ge." Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang sangat aku sukai. Senyum yang telah membuatku jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Tapi aku menyukai. Aku menyukai senyum itu. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadikan senyum itu, hanya milikku, hanya untuk diriku seorang.

"_..Ge.. Ge._. Kau melamun lagi?" Ucapannya membuatku kembali dari alam khayalanku. Membuatku sedikit tertawa karenanya. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah mengacak rambutnya, membuat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Kau suka sekali mengacak rambutku_ ge. _Kau tahu? Aku merapikan rambutku ini cukup lama, dan dalam sekejap kau merusaknya. Kau menyebalkan." Ia memukul pelan pundakku, membuatku tertawa karenanya. Benarkan apa yang aku katakan? Dia itu manis.

Saat kami tengah bercanda bersama, tampaknya langit tidak berpihak pada kami. Sang langit, mulai menurunkan tetesan-tetesan airnya untuk membasahi bumi. Aku melihat ke arahnya, tampak ia tengah menatap langit, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan itu membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Ya! Ayo kita mencari tempat berteduh. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini." Aku segera menarik tangannya, mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan semakin deras." Aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai jatuh sakit karenaku. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia hanya mengikutiku dalam diam. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat, walaupun sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

".._ GEGE!" _Dapat aku rasakan ia menarik paksa tanganku. Membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku membalikkan badanku, menatap tubuh mungilnya yang tampak gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Kenapa Tao?" Aku berusaha mengeraskan suaraku, melawan derasnya suara hujan yang turun. Aku mendekati tubuhnya, berdiri di hadapannya. Aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya saat ini karena ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan ge." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Katakan saja Tao. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Aku sedikit mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, karena hujan semakin bertambah deras dan suaranya makin tertelan oleh derasnya hujan.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu ge. Aku mencintaimu." Aku tersentak kaget karena pengakuannya. Ia mencintaiku? Katakan jika aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Karena jika ini benar mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun selamanya.

"Apa Tao? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya. Sedikit mendekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengar ia mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku sekali lagi.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU GE. AKU MENCINTAIMU WU YI FAN! APA KAU MASIH TIDAK BISA MENDENGARNYA?" Ia berteriak tepat di telingaku, membuatku harus menjauhkan telingaku karena suaranya benar-benar terdengar nyaring.

Dapat aku lihat wajahnya yang memerah, walapun tersamar oleh air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Lihatlah, ia begitu manis kan?"

"Apa jawabanmu ge? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan menjauh darimu. Menghilang dari hadapanmu." Serunya. Dapat ku lihat tatapannya berubah sendu. Hey, aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya mengulurkan kedua tanganku, bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Dapat ku lihat ia memejamkan matanya, apakah ia takut jika aku menolaknya?

**GREP**

Aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasakan perasaan hangat ketika memeluk tubuhnya, padahal sedari tadi aku merasakan rasa dingin yang cukup menusuk kulitku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara perpotongan lehernya. Membiarkan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku. Aku suka, aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhnya, walaupun saat ini sedikit tersamar oleh bau hujan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tao. Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu." Dapat aku rasakan tubuhnya terlonjak, kaget mungkin.

"Be-benarkah ge? Benarkah itu?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatap ke dalam kedua manik matanya. Membiarkan dirinya, untuk melihat pancaran cinta dari kedua mataku. Membiarkannya mengetahui ketulusanku.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tao. Dan aku tidak bercanda." Aku memegang dagunya, memiringkan wajahku. Dan mengecup bibir plumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan bibirnya terasa begitu manis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena hanya dirimulah yang aku butuhkan saat ini."

-oOo-

**When I see you smile **

**I can face the world, oh**

**You know I can do anything**

**When I see you smile**

**I see a ray of light, oh**

**I see it shining right through the rain**

**When I see you smile, baby**

**When I see you smile at me, oh yeah**

**06 November 2012**

Kini aku melihatnya, tengah berjalan ke arahku. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sangat cocok untuknya. Tampak ia tersipu malu karena aku terus menatap intens ke arahnya. Entahlah, ia terlihat begitu manis saat ini. Dan disampingnya -yang tengah menggandeng dan tersenyum ke arahku- dia adalah sahabat baiknya, yang sudah di anggap saudara kandung olehnya, Xiumin _gege. _Ia yang telah merawat Tao selama 10 tahun ini. Ia juga yang selalu memberikan semangat hidup untuk Tao yang -baru aku ketahui setelah aku jadian 3 bulan dengannya- mengidap penyakit leukimia stadium dua. Beruntung dokter berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya. Menyelamatkan sosok 'malaikat' dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan jika aku kehilangan dirinya. Kini ia berdiri di hadapanku, dapat ku lihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar manis. Tidak salah jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tolong jaga dia ya. Mulai sekarang ia menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Atau kau harus berhadapan denganku." Xiumin gege memberikan deathglarenya padaku, membuatku tersenyum karenanya.

"Tenang saja ge, dia adalah "malaikatku". Dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya sedikit pun. Aku janji." Ucapku mantap. Dapat ku lihat ia tersenyum puas dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bangku tamu undangan.

"Baiklah. Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Pendeta menatap kami berdua bergantian. Dapat ku lihat ia sedikit gugup, dengan segera aku menggenggam tanganya. Memberikan keyakinan. Ia tampak terkejut dan menatapku. Aku tersenyum, memberikan tatapan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap dan tersenyum.

"Kami siap."

"Baiklah,jika begitu, Wu Yi Fan,apakah Anda bersedia dan mau menerima Huang Zi Tao sebagai istri Anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Huang Zi Tao, apakah Anda bersedia dan mau menerima Wu Yi Fan sebagai suami Anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Saudara Wu Yi Fan masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Huang Zi Tao sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur."

Aku meraih tangannya dan segera memasangkan cincin pengikat ini di jari manisnya. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang memerah karenanya. Tuhan, terimakasih karena telah mengirimkannya dalam hidupku.

"Saudara Huang Zi Tao masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Wu Yi Fan sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur."

Ia memasangkan cincin yang sama di jari manisku. Aku tersenyum, ya, aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Dengan ini, kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati dan melindungi pernikahan kalian berdua. Silahkan memberikan ciuman pada pasangan anda."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, dapat ku lihat ia memejamkan matanya. Apakah ia masih gugup? Dia benar-benar manis. Semakin dekat.. Dan..

**CHU**

Bibir kami pun bertemu.

Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat bahagia. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar bahagia telah bertemu dengannya. Karenanya, hidupku benar-benar berubah. Karena sosoknya. Dan terlebih.. Karena senyumannya. Ya. **When I See His Smile..**

**Aku mencintaimu. Dari awal aku melihat senyummu. Hingga detik ini. Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao. Hanya dirimu.**

**-T-H-E-E-N-D-**

**Wwkwkwkwkw.. Ini FF harusnya straight dan ikut lomba ultah Kris. Dan endingnya.. sumpah.. maksa banget.. ==a Tapi ya sudahlah.. Mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepatan. Dan ga dapet feelnya. Ngebut sengebut ngebutnya. Okelah.. Jangan lupa R.C.L ne.. Gomawo.. *bow***


End file.
